


But I Wore His Jacket For The Longest Time

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Break-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: Kurt shows up in a rain-soaked suit but he's not the same boy Adam let go months before.





	

Kurt knocks on the door, the only courtesy he's given Adam since they'd broken up, his hair plastered to the skin above his brow as he says "I found you on Facebook- you shouldn't put your home address online. How did your mother ever let you leave the nest?"

Adam doesn't say he'd hoped Kurt would find him again someday- that's a private thought he keeps for darker days- but he does let him inside.

"Tea? Coffee?" He eyes the water dripping onto his dingy tiles. "Towel?"

"Towel. Tea." Kurt tugs on the collar of his dress shirt and shivers. "Do you still have that fuzzy sweater? The coffee-coloured one?"

The request's a little too intimate for Adam to take on the chin. "I- I'd have to dig it up. Give me a moment."

A lifetime couldn't prepare him for a rain-soaked Kurt Hummel standing like a force of nature in a white suit in his living room. Adam'll have to make due with a few moments of heavy breathing in private.

Of course he kept the sweater; Kurt had worn it on the morning of their first night together, impulsive enough to have not brought his own clothes. Adam had woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sight of firm, pale thighs peeking out of the bottom of that damn sweater.

He pulls it from the box under his bed and just holds it a little too tightly. He wonders if Kurt will see it as a weakness or for the romance Adam had let himself keep alive. 

He desperately wants to know how Kurt can both be here and not be his.

"I'm sorry."

Adam jolts, startled into dropping the sweater. Kurt's taken off the shiny dress shoes and shoes, digging his bare toes into the soft rug at the door to the bedroom.

“It's fine-”

“No, it's not and you don't have to pretend it is.” Kurt looks down, fingers working on the buttons of his ruined jacket. “He said I should wear white. I should have told him to go fuck himself. I suppose the best man did a good enough job of it though.”

Adam's on his feet between breaths, nearly tripping over the sweater in his haste to do something. He gestures silently before settling on. “You're married then?”

It's insensitive, to say the least. Kurt laughs when he sees Adam wince.

“Probably in the eyes of someone's god. Legally, he's the guy I should have taken a restraining order out on years ago.” He shrugs, like it's nothing and slips the jacket from his shoulders. “I'll take that towel now.”

Adam busies himself with tea and soaking up the puddles of water Kurt's left along the hall. There's a chair full of half-folded laundry still sitting in the living room and a pile of dishes to put away but he knows if Kurt wanted a spotless welcome, he should have called ahead.

He perks up, too alert to the sound of the dryer door opening to stop his curiosity. Kurt's stuffing pushing everything into the tiny opening, the collar of the sweater slipping down over his shoulder at his frustration. It's the roughest Adam's seem him be with a suit.

“You'll ruin your clothes.”

“I'd burn it if I knew it wouldn't set off the sprinkler.” He slams the door closed with his hip, touches the top briefly to make sure it's on. “I'd wanted to wear something a little more me but I was out-voted.”

Adam's full of too many questions and too much heartache. “What happened? I thought you were happy.”

The 'without me' goes unsaid. Kurt huffs, takes a step towards him and murmurs. “You should know by now that none of this was about my happiness. No one gets to be happy here.”

Adam swallows but stands his ground. “Then why come here? If not for happiness' sake.”

“Maybe I just want to feel safe. Maybe I'm too selfish to leave you alone.” Kurt takes the empty mug from his hands and heads for the kitchen. “Do you still carry chai?”

He does- he still stocks everything Kurt lights up about, like a sadness he didn't want to shake.

It's a silent, barely civil tea. Kurt's not the same man Adam left to his choices- he sets his jaw like he's angry and looks around the room like he's lost. Adam doesn't know how the approach the wounded beast at his kitchen table.

“I'm a mess,” Kurt admits to him after an hour of bitter silence. “I was a mess long before I left him at the altar. I don't think I ever loved him the way I thought I should. I don't think I even knew how to.”

Adam's not good at this- at condolences for the death of a relationship so damaging. He can't be sorry it's over, even if it hurts to know Kurt's hurting.

“I'm so-”

“Forgive me, if I'm not nice, but if I never hear those words again, it'll be too soon.”

Adam takes a moment to turn the mug in his hands. “I never liked you because you were _nice_ , Kurt.”

“If you can't handle me at my worst?” Kurt asks, not waiting for an answer. “You're nice. You deserve someone....nice. I'm-”

“You're _lovely_.” Adam's surprised to find himself halfway across the table, hand gripping tightly over Kurt's. “Don't listen to anyone who'd think to tell you differently.”

“You're too good for me.”

Adam grits his teeth, frustrated with the loops they're taking themselves into. “Maybe all you need is someone to be good to you for once.”

“If you're trying to talk me into your bed, it's working.”

“Don't be crude.” Adam snaps, taking both of their mugs from the table. They clatter too loudly into the sink, giving away his ire. “That's the last thing I want from you right now.”

“Isn't it always?” Kurt replies, a twist to his down-turned mouth.

Adam rounds on him. “What do _you_ want?”

For the first time that night, Kurt stares up at him, speechless.

“Well? All this talk of what you do for the whims of other people- what would you take for yourself?”

Kurt shrinks at his sudden confrontation, bewildered and shaken. “I don't know.”

“Perhaps it's time you figure it out then.” Adam keeps his back to Kurt, keeps his anger close to shield the cracks in his resolve. Kurt isn't someone he can fix, even if he wants to.

Gentle, cautious hands touch at the dip of his back, making their way around Adam's waist until Kurt presses flush against him, cheek warm on his spine. “What if what I want starts here?”

“You have to be sure, Kurt. I can't take another long goodbye.”

Kurt's breath ghosts hot through the cotton of his shirt. He doesn't make promises and for that, Adam loves him even more.

“It isn't something that needs to be decided tonight. Stay. Sleep. Look at me with fresh eyes tomorrow.”

Kurt let Adam turn and pull him into a tight hug. “Tomorrow sounds hopeful for once.”

\--

  
  


 

 


End file.
